


Who You Are Inside

by MikelaArts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost exactly like Mulan but with tweaks, Galra Keith (Voltron), Instead of gender problems it'll be race, M/M, Mulan AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikelaArts/pseuds/MikelaArts
Summary: Basically a Mulan AU that's exactly like Mulan, I'm not even kidding. Keith is Mulan and Shiro is Li Shang, and instead of there being gender role problems it'll be about race problems (aka altean vs galra)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got the inspiration of this from a prompt on tumblr, this will be kinda long since I'm doing it like every 5-10 min of the movie will be 1 chapter so around 9-18 chapters. I'll list who will be who at the bottom of this. This is unbeta'd btw.

          The night was calm along the Great Wall of Altea. A soldier patrolled his post calmly, keeping watch for anything suspicious. Glancing back and forth he sees nothing unusual in the night. Suddenly something knocks off his helmet, making him let out a small yelp. He glances up to see a hawk glaring down at him. Raising an eyebrow at the hawk the soldier watches as it lets out a shriek. He hears a noise to his side and turns just in time to see a single hook latch onto the wall. He glances over the edge curiously, staggering back in shock as dozens of hooks come up and latch onto the wall as well. He takes off towards his post screaming at his comrades “We’re under attack! Light the signal!” The door opens but instead of his friends it’s the enemy. He narrowly dodges the first sword attack and jumps onto the ladder. He barely makes it to the top of the post before the ladder is destroyed under him. He pulls himself up and clumsily grabs the torch, moving towards the brazier. He stops momentarily as the leader of the enemies’ lands in front of him, his yellow eyes glowing in the dark. He gives the soldier a sadistic smirk, making them shake. The soldier takes a small breath before throwing the torch into the brazier, staring at the leader in spite. Along the wall other signals begin lighting up, signaling an enemy.

          “Now all of Altea knows you’re here.” The soldier pushes out his chest in pride but slowly deflates as the leader only smiles. The leader grabs their nations flag and snaps it in half before holding it over the fire, burning it. He gives the soldier another sick smile as his hawk takes off from his shoulder.

          “Perfect.”

 

* * *

 

 

          Giant blue doors with the golden Altean lion symbol on them burst open as a General walks through quickly. He heads towards the throne and kneels with his two soldiers in tow. After a brief second, he picks up his head to speak, “Your Majesty, the Galra have crossed our Northern Border.” A man with orange hair and a thick orange mustache swipes his pen across the tablet he holds, “Impossible! No one can get through the great hall!” He looks down at the General condescendingly but stops as the Empress holds up her hand to silence him. The General takes this opportunity to continue, his face goes grim as he starts, “Zarkon is leading them.”

The Empress takes a deep breath and glares towards the doors, remembering her father’s killer. “We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately.” The Empress suddenly stands, “No.” She looks down on the General but in a confident manner, “Send your troops to protect my people. Coran.” The man with the orange hair immediately bows, “Yes your highness?” The Empress walks down the stairs towards the General, “Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves, and as many new recruits as possible.” The General stands to meet the Empress, growing slightly flustered. “Forgive me, your Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him.”

          “I won't take any chances, General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale; one man may be the difference between victory and defeat.” The General bows to the Empress once more.

 

* * *

 

 

          A young man sits by himself eating from a bowl of rice. Unlike the others on this planet his skin is a lilac shade. His fingers and feet have claws instead of blunt nails and his eyes glow a sickly yellow. He shifts over to his other form as he flips a page in his book. Now his skin is a fair peach color, his nails have gone blunt and all the purple from his skin now lies in his eyes. He picks up another grain of rice and plops it into his mouth as he studies. “Quiet and demure... graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised...” He dips his paintbrush into the ink and makes a small mark on his arm before smiling triumphtly, “punctual!”

          In the distance a rooster sounds, making the boy yelp and jump out of his bed quickly. He runs through the house calling out his dogs name, “Little brother!” He blows on his arm to help dry the ink that’s left over, “Little brother!” He pauses and looks down at the floor smiling, “There you are.” The dog wakes up and faces away from him barking happily. “Who's the smartest doggy in the world?” He picks up the dog and turns it to face him chuckling. “C'mon, smart boy! Can you help me with my chores today?” He tosses a bag of grain onto the ground and ties it to the dog’s collar. He takes a stick and puts it in the collar as well before attaching a bone to the end of it. The dog lets out a small growl before barking and “chasing” after the bone, dragging grains everywhere. The dog runs past chickens, making them startle before turning and eating the grain. He runs past Black, Keith’s horse, who shakes her head in disappointment.

 

          In the distance in the family shrine, Thace lights an incense in fire, sticking it in the lion dish. He kneels slowly, careful of his bad leg, and bows to the tombs of his wife’s ancestors. He puts his hands together in a small prayer, “Honorable Ancestors ... please help Keith impress the council today so that he may be a citizen.” Little brother runs into the shrine barking wildly, dragging grain everywhere before he leaves. Dozens of chickens replace him and start pecking at the grain around Thace, “…please, please, please help him.”

 

          Little brother stays still outside the shrine, whining while looking at the bone. Keith heads up the stairs carrying a teapot and a cup. He gently pushes down the bone into Little brothers’ mouth, making his tail wag as he chews on the bone. “Father I bought you some, ah!” Keith crashes into Thace, sending the pot and the cup into the air. Thace catches the teapot with his cane but unfortunately the cup shatters on the ground. He grimaces and looks at Keith, “Keith…” Keith pulls an extra cup from his pocket with a smile on his face, “I bought a spare.” He begins pouring the tea as Thace stares down at him, “Keith…” Keith ignores him again and finishes pouring the tea, “Remember the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning,” Thace steps forward this time sterner, “Keith.” Keith hands him the cup of tea and smiles at him, “and three at night.”  

          “Keith. You should already be in town, we’re counting on you to-“ Keith cut him off with a small roll of his eyes, “Bring back the family honor by becoming a legal Altean. Don’t worry Father, I won’t let you down.” Behind his back Keith discreetly covered his notes for the exam. “Wish me luck!” Keith took off down the stairs, careful to keep his Galra side down.

          “Hurry!” Thace glanced down at the dog who had the entire bone in his mouth. He let out a small sigh as he headed back into the shrine, “I’m going to…pray some more.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please dont read the lyrics, they are pure shit lol. I had to change it from female to galra and holy shit its so hard. Anywho heres the entire matchmaker scene

          In town Keiths mother paces back and forth down a busy road, looking for her son. “Kogane Li, where is your son? The council is not very patient.” The elder woman went back inside as Keith's mom gave a frustrated growl. “Of all the days to be late Keith, I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck.” Thaces mother hobbled next to her, not bothering to disguise herself with an Altean form, instead keeping her Galra form. A look of disbelief covered her face at her daughter in law's words, “How lucky can they be? They're dead. Besides, I've got all the luck we'll need,” She holds up a small cage with a red cricket inside before pointing at it, “This is your chance to prove yourself.” The cricket gave her a stern glare as she covered her eyes and walked off the sidewalk.

          “Grandma, no!” Li watched in horror as Granny crossed the road. People in carts screamed as they collided into each other to avoid hitting the woman. After the dust settled she uncovered her eyes and smiled at the red cricket. “Yup! This cricket's a lucky one!” She looked back at her daughter-in-law over all the destruction she just caused. The cricket sent her another glare and laid on the floor of its cage. Li let out a small sigh, glancing up as she heard Black coming. Keith jumped over the destruction easily and hopped off Black, throwing his hands in the air. “I’m here!” He smiled at his mother who only glared and grabbed his ear tightly. “What? But, Mama, I had to-“ She yanks him into the building growling. “None of your excuses. Now, let's get you cleaned up.”

 

_This is what you give me to work with?_

_Well, honey, I've seen worse._

_We're going to turn this sow's ear_

_Into a silk purse._

 

          The old women strip Keith completely before shoving him into a small tub. He comes up to catch his breath and covers himself shaking, his Galra form coming out from the shock. “It’s freezing!” He looks at his mother with his teeth shaking but she only shakes her head, “It would’ve been warm if you were here on time.”

 

_We'll have you, washed and dried_

_Primped and polished till you glow with pride_

_Just my recipe for an Altean_

_You'll bring honor to us all._

          Keith's mother grabs a sponge to start scrubbing him but frowns upon seeing his arm. “Keith, what's this?” Keith immediately snatches away his arm, looking slightly bashful. “Uh ... notes ... in case I forget something.” Granny walks over and hands Li the crickets cage, “Hold this. We're going to need more luck than I thought.”

 

_Wait and see, when we're through_

_You won’t have any Galra in you_

_With good fortune_

_And a great hairdo_

_You'll bring honor to us all._

_A boy can bring his family_

_Great honor in one way_

_By striking down Zarkon_

_And this might be the day_

_Alteans always have good taste_

_Calm_

_Obedient_

_We work fast-paced_

_With some training_

_You’ll be the best race_

_You'll bring honor to us all._

_We all must serve our Emperor_

_Who guards us from Zarkon_

_Alteans will reign strong_

_Galrans will soon be gone_

          Two young Alteans snatch a small doll from a young Galra and start running away. Keith plucks the toy from their hands and gives them a small growl before giving the doll back to the child.

 

_When we're through,_

_You can't fail_

_Like a lotus blossom, soft and pale_

_Your skin will stay just as pale_

_You'll bring honor to us all!_

 

          Keith pauses in front of his mother who smiles at him. “There you’re ready.” His grandma comes from the back smiling and carrying items.

 

_Not yet! An apple for serenity_

_A pendant for balance_

_Beads of jade for beauty_

_You must proudly show it_

_Now, add a cricket, just for luck,_

_And even you can't blow it!_

Keith is done up in ceremonial altean garments. His hair is tied back in a bun and a jade necklace hangs around his neck. If someone were to look at him for the first time he’d look like a young altean prince instead of a half-breed. He walks towards the council with his head held high, standing in line with the other young Galra.

 

_Ancestors, hear my plea,_

_Please don't let me make a fool of me_

_And to not uproot my family tree_

_Keep my father standing tall._

_Scarier than the matchmaker,_

_We are meeting our undertaker!_

_Destiny, guard these fools,_

_Help our future as it fast unfurls_

_Please look kindly on these cultured pearls_

_Each a perfect porcelain doll ..._

_Please bring honor to us_

_Please bring honor to us_

_Please bring honor to us_

_Please bring honor to us_

_Please bring honor to us all!_

          The young Galrans all bow in front of a building as the doors slam open. A large man looks down on them before looking at his list.

          “Kogane Keith?” Keith jumps up from the others with his hand held high. “Present!” The man grimaces before making a mark on his tablet, “Speaking without permission.” Keith winces slightly before following the man inside. The grandma growls slightly before leaning to Li, “Who spit in his bean curd?”

 

          The man looks at Keith and roughly turns him around, getting close into his area. “Eyes are too purple, too much like a Galra.” He makes a mark on his tablet. Red escapes from her cage behind Keith and jumps on the man's shoulder. Keith quickly snatches her off and holds her in his hands. He tries to put her back in the cage but Red jumps around on him, trying to escape. Keith catches her in his hands once more and quickly shoves her into his mouth as the man appears in front of him. “Recite the Final Admonition.” Keith nods smiling sickly sweet before pulling out his fan and covering his face. He quickly spits out red before starting, “Fulfill your duties, calmly and...” He glances down at his arm quickly, “respectively. Um, reflect before you ... snack. Act! This shall bring you honor and glory.” Keith lets out a small sigh but gasps as the man grabs his arm hard and snatches the fan from him. He looks at the fan for anything before dragging Keith towards a small table. The ink from Keiths notes comes off on the man's hands as he grabs a pot and sets it in front of him.

          “Now, pour the tea. To become an Altean, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity,” The man rubs his face, dragging the ink down as if he hand a beard and mustache. Keith stares at him dumbly, pouring tea over the table. He quickly regains his bearing and pours the tea into the cup. “and refinement. You must also be poised.” Keith looks down in the cup to see Red relaxing, smirking up at him. The councilman takes the cup to drink.

          “Um, pardon me...” Keith reaches for the cup quietly but shrinks back as the man screams at him, “And silent! Galra don’t speak unless spoken to.” The man sniffs the cup and sighs before bringing it to his lips. Before he gets a chance to sip it Keith pulls it away, smiling again. “Could I just take that back? One moment...” Keith pulls the cup but the councilman yanks it back making him growl and yank it again. He lets go of the cup briefly making the councilman fall back, spilling tea all over himself. He stands quickly, going to attack Keith, “Why, you clumsy! How dare you spill tea over an Altean!” The man pauses and screams as Red jumps around inside his shirt. He knocks over the coals and falls on top of them. He pauses for a moment before jumping up screaming and running around the room. Keith takes his fan and quickly fans the burning area. The area engulfs in flames making the man scream louder and fall onto the floor.

 

          Outside people flinch as they hear destruction and plates crashing. Granny looks over at Li and smiles “I think it's going well, don’t you?” The councilman suddenly runs out the doors screaming, “Put it out! Put it out! Put it out!” Keith runs out following him before tossing tea on him, putting out the fire. He silently hands the man the teapot back and covers his face, going down the stairs. Red follows him smiling before jumping into the cage and shutting it.

          “You are a DISGRACE! You may look like an Altean, but you will NEVER bring your family honor! Galra scum!” People walk away from the small family whispering as Keith looks at the ground ashamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 min into the movie now, still have an entire hour left. Now we're really getting into the story, next chapter is Lotor!  
> Edit: Fixed some of the rushing

          At the Kogane farm, Keith leads Black back to her stable. Thace comes down the stairs smiling at him warmly but Keith looks away ashamed, bringing Black to her stable. Thace sighs sadly, watching him walk away with a frown. Keith takes off Black’s harness, sighing as he looks at himself in the reflection of the water.

 

_Look at me ... I will never pass for an Altean_

_Or a perfect child_

          Keith glances at his parents as they hold each other sadly. He takes out his hair bun and pulls off the jade necklace, walking towards the garden. He gently unhooks the cage and releases Red onto a plant. She glares at him briefly before following him through the garden.

_Can it be?_

_I'm not meant to play this part?_

_Now I see_

_That if I were truly to be myself_

_I would break my family's heart._

_Who is that boy I see_

_Staring straight back at me_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know_

_Somehow I cannot hide_

_Who I am, though I've tried_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

          Keith looks at himself in the shrines tombstones. His skin has gone back to its natural shade of purple and his eyes glint yellow in the light back at him. Even though this is his natural form and who he really is, people only want to see the other half of him, the calm, composed Altean versus the brash, competitive Galran.

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am, inside?_

          Keith walks out the shrine and sits under the bench of the cherry blossom tree. Thace comes near the bench smiling at him but Keith only looks away, ashamed still. Thace sits near him, the smile never leaving his face. “My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year. But look, this one's late. I bet when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all.” He combs back Keith’s hair and sticks the decoration back inside, a sign of Altean beauty. “I can’t do this father, I won’t be accepted…” Keith looked down on his fizzy purple hands before sighing again. Thace shook his head gently, holding Keith’s hand. “I thought I couldn’t do It either. I gave up my position and my life with the Galrans to be here with your mother. You just have to try Keith, they’ll like you one way or another.” Keith gave Thace a tiny smile, nodding his head. In the distance, a drum starts to sound. Thace stands suddenly and looks towards the village with a grim expression. “What is it, father?”

 

          Soldiers come riding over the hills, stopping quickly in the small village. Thace and Li look at each other worriedly before heading out the gates. “Keith, stay inside.” Keith looks down at the ground but turns to his Granny as she elbows him. She points to the low roof and nods at Keith silently. Keith runs towards the roof and jumps up the side easily with his claws and listens in.

          “Citizens! I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City! The Galra have invaded Altea! By order of the Empress, one citizen from every family must serve in the Imperial Army.” Coran looks at his list before naming them off, “The Chow Family! The Yee Family!” A young woman stops her father from coming forth, standing in front of him. “I will serve the Empress in my father’s place.” Coran gives them a small nod before continuing, “The Fa family!”

          “No!” Keith looks down on the crowd as Thace hands his mother his walking cane and limps towards the messenger. Thace gives them a bow before standing tall. “I am ready to serve the Empress once again.” The soldier nods and goes to hand him the scroll but stops as Keith comes running out, still in his Galra form. “Father, you can't go!” Keith steps in front of Thace as he glares down on him. “Keith-!”

          “Please, sir, my father has already fought for-“ Coran rides in front of Keith suddenly, cutting him off. “Silence! You will do well to teach this abomination not to speak in front of an Alteans presence!” Thace looks away from Keith sadly before shaking his head. “Keith, you dishonor me.” Keith looks down at the ground as granny silently pulls him away. Coran hands him the scroll before continuing, “Report tomorrow at the Moo-Shung Camp.” Thace nods before turning and walking back towards their farm. He ignores his wife’s attempt to hand him his cane and instead limps back into the house. Keith silently follows them inside.

 

 

          Keith walks past his father’s armory, silently watching him from the window as he brings out his sword. Thace holds the sword up high and practices ancient techniques, flowing through the movements. Keith watches in amazement then flinches as Thace falls to the ground, holding his knee. He hesitates to go in and help him but instead backs away, leaning against the wall terrified. Thace slowly picks himself up and holds the scroll tightly, clenching his eyes shut.

 

 

          Dinner is… tense, everyone is silently eating, staring blankly ahead. Keith pours tea for everyone and glances around the table. Everyone acts as if his father wasn’t just called for a war that morning, enjoying their meals. He scowls slightly before slamming his cup down on the table.

          “You shouldn’t have to go!” Li is the first to look up from her food, “Keith!” Keith ignores her and continues, “There’s plenty of Alteans to fight for Altea, you’re not even Altean! You’re Galran! You shouldn’t have to fight for them!” Thace sipped his tea silently before looking at Keith. “It is an honor to protect my country and my family. I became an Altean when I received my citizenship.” Keith scoffed at his words and rolled his eyes. “So you’ll die for honor?” Thace clenched his cup tightly, baring his teeth slightly. “I will die doing what’s right.” Keith’s scowled deepened as he bared his own teeth at his father, “But if you-“ Thace slammed down his teacup and stood growling, towering over everyone, “I know my place! It’s time you learned yours.” Keith stared at his father in disbelief before growling back. “Right, kissing the boots of fucking Alteans.” Keith stood to meet Thace, yellow eyes meeting purple. “Until you pass the councilmen that’s all you’ll ever be meant to do.” Keith stared at his father in shock before turning on his heel and running out the house into the rain. Granny and Li frowned slightly, watching him leave.

          Keith stood in the rain rubbing his eyes as he cried silently. He glanced up the hill at the shrine in the distance before walking to the statue of the great lion and sitting at its feet. He looked at his reflection in a puddle, looking up and watching his parent’s silhouettes through their window. His mother holds herself crying, his father watching. Thace tries to hold her to comfort her but she pushes him away, leaving the room. Keith watches Thace blow out the candle, rage slowly building inside him. With a determined scowl, he jumps down from the statue and makes his way towards the shrine.

          Keith makes his way into the shrine and lights an incense. He brings it to the small lion bowl and drops it inside, bringing his hands together and bowing. He says a small prayer and runs from the shrine back towards his house. He sneaks into his parents’ room and takes the scroll, leaving the comb in its place. He looks at his parents lovingly before running out the room. He takes his father’s sword out its sheath and stares at it before taking a breath and chopping off his hair in chunks. His long hair that used to reach the bottom of his back and signify beauty in Galran culture now stops at his shoulders in uneven cuts.

He ties it back into a warrior’s bun and makes his way to the armory. He puts on the armor quickly, tightening it around him and makes his way to Black. Upon seeing him Black jumps into the air neighing loudly, trying to kick him over. Keith puts his hands up and rubs her face gently, letting her know it was him. He hops on her back and walks her to the gates. Keith shares one more longing glance at his house before looking out to the village. He willed his appearance to go back to an Altean before crashing through the doors with a shout. Black takes off down the street towards the camp.

 

 

          Granny wakes with a start and searches the house before running into the parent’s room. “Keith is gone!” Thace shoots awake delirious and looks at his bedside where his scroll used to be. He gently picks up the comb and shakes his head, “It can’t be…”

He runs to his armory, throwing open the doors that hold his armor. Horror floods his features, seeing that the armor was gone. He shakes his head, running down the stairs towards the gates, “Keith!,” he slips on the wet ground and falls face first into the mud, staring at the gates as they swing open and shut. “No…” Li helps him from the ground, moving towards the gates. “You must go after him, he could be killed!” Thace shakes his head sadly and stops her, “If I reveal him, he will be. They’ll see him as a spy…” Li covers her mouth before hugging him tightly, sobbing into his chest. Granny holds a lantern in the night, frowning and looking into the sky,

“Ancestors, hear our prayer. Watch over Keith.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is introduced and the journey is set into motion, next chapter we get our boys and pidge!

          A cold gust of wind blows through the shrine, blowing out the incense Keith lit not even an hour ago. The area is pitch black, save for the moonlight that shines through the opening. Suddenly the main alter starts to glow a bright blue, starting from the bottom of the writing making its way to the top. A man pulls himself from out of the alter and calmly sits above it. His form glows a bright blue, being almost completely see through. He waves his hand at the small tiger incense holder, “Lotor, awaken.” The holder shakes violently before falling to the ground, making smoke go everywhere.

          “I LIVE!!!” A red tiny tiger raises itself from the smoke before growling and scurrying around the shrine. “So, tell me, what mortal needs my protection, Great Ancestor. You just say the word, and I'm there.” Lotor bares his teeth at the entrance of the shrine, trying his best to look intimidating. “Lotor.” The tiger raises up a small paw, shaking it at the Ancestor, “And lemme say something, anyone who's foolish enough to threaten OUR family, vengeance will be MINE!” He snarls and stalks across the floor, scratching his claws against the tiles. “LOTOR!” The tiger freezes in his movements to look back at the ghost as he raises his hand to the ceiling, pointing at several other lions of different colors. There was a yellow one, the plumpest of the three, a green one, the smallest of the three, and a blue one which looked the most agile. “These are the family guardians. They…” The ancestor looked down at the lion expectantly. Lotor scraped his paws against the floor looking dejected, “Protect the family.” The ancestor smiled smugly at him before continuing, “And you, O Demoted One…” The ancestor gestures to an empty pedestal where Lotor once sat. He gave a sigh, “I ring the gong.” The ancestor loomed over him, gesturing to the other alters, “That's right. Now, wake up the Ancestors.” Lotor gave a huff before picking up the gong from the floor, “One family reunion coming right up. Okay, people, people, look alive! Let's go, c'mon, get up! Let's move it! Rise and shine! Theres no point in sleeping anymore, beauty won’t come to you anytime soon!”

          The alters all began to glow different colors, bringing out ghosts similar to the first ancestor. They ranged from Galra to Alteans, all sitting ontop their own gravestone before an older Altean lady spoke, “I knew it, I knew it. That Keith was a troublemaker from the start.” She jabs her cane into the male Galra sitting next to her, causing him to scowl, “Don't look at me, she gets it from your side of the family!” A shorter Galran female glared at the both, shaking her finger at them, “He's just trying to help his father!” An Altean male appeared next to her, ticking the beads on an abacus, “But if he's discovered, Kogane Thace will be forever shamed. Dishonor will come to the family. Traditional values will disintegrate!” Two Alteans stood next to each other holding farming equipment, “Not to mention they'll lose the farm!” The older Altean female from earlier waved her cane around in everyone’s faces, “My children never caused such trouble; they all became pilots!” The same Galran male that sat next to her rolled his eyes, “Well we ALL cant be PILOTS!” Another Altean female appeared in front of them looking disgusted, “No! Your great-grandson had to be a COSPLAYER!”

          The ancestors begin to argue amongst themselves before one flew above the rest, “Let a guardian bring him back!” The others paused before nodding in agreement. The Galran male picked up Lotor and shoved him in front of the yellow lion, “Yes! Awaken the most caring!” Lotor raises the gong to awaken the guardian but gets pulled away by an Altean who shoves him in front of the blue lion, “No! The swiftest!” He scowls lightly and raises his gong again only to be yanked away yet again by another Altean. They shove him in front of the green one, “No, send the wisest!” Lotor glares at her and raises the gong yet again only to be dropped when the Great Ancestor bellows, “SILENCE! We will send the most powerful of all.” He gestures to the window where the great black lion can be seen.

          “Okay, okay, I get the Jif. I'll go.” Lotor brushes back his hair and gives everyone a smug smile. The ancestors glance at each other before falling out in laughter. Lotor growls at them, taking stance on his old pedestal, “Well, y'all don't think I can do it! Watch this here!” He takes a step back and blows out a small puff of flame. He jumps in place looking even smugger, “Ah-hah! Jump back, I'm pretty hot. But I don't have to singe nobody to prove no point. The red lions still got it!” The great ancestor scowls at him, shoving his staff in his face, “You had your chance to protect the Kogane Family.” An Altean scoffed, gesturing wildly, “Your misguidance led Kogane Haxus to disaster!” Haxus sat in a corner, holding his hand in one hand, completely decapitated, “Yeah, thanks a lot.”

          “And your point is?” Lotor flinched back as the great ancestor appeared in his face, “The point is, we will be sending a REAL lion to retrieve Mulan.” Lotor paused for a second before gasping in disbelief and grabbing onto the ancestors beard, “What? What? I'm a real lion!” Lotor quickly turned and dragged his nails across his pedestal as the ancestor grabbed him, “You're not even worthy of this thought! Now, awaken the great black lion!” He threw Lotor towards the entrance, making him fall down the stairs. He quickly poked his head back into the room smiling, “So you'll get back to me on the job thing.” His gong flies at him and hits his face with a loud clang.

 

          Lotor carries his gong down the stairs grumbling, “Just one chance. Is that too much to ask? I mean, it's not like it'll kill you. Well, it did kill Haxus but I mean the more the merrier right?” Lotor walks to the statue and bangs the gong obnoxiously, “Uh, wake up! You gotta go fetch Keith! C'mon, girl! Go get him! Go on! C'mon!” He uses the gong to climb up the statue. He snarls in its face several times before hitting it with the gong, “Hello? Helloooo? HELLO!” He hits the lions ear with the gong making it fall off. He quickly catches it and holds it into place, pausing when the entire statue cracks. “Uh oh…” The statue falls apart with only the lions head staying intact, “Uh ... Stoney? Stoney ... Oh, man, they're gonna kill me!” Lotor shakes in place as the ancestor calls from the shrine, “Great black lion! Have you awakened?” Lotor quickly places the statues head ontop his shoulders and stands from the bushes.

          “Uh, yes, I just woke up! Um, I am the Great black lion! Good morning! I will go forth and fetch Keith! Did- did I mention that I am the Great black lion?” The ancestor waves his hand, pointing to the gates, “Go! The fate of the Kogane family rests in your claws.” Lotor carries the head, backing up down the hill, “Don't even worry about it. I will not lose face!” He takes a step back too far and stumbles down the hill, the head landing on his tail and making him yowl. “That's just great, now what? I'm doomed, and all because Mr. I-don’t-know-what-the-fuck-I-am decided to take his little freak show on the road!” The cricket landed on the head and chirped annoyed at him, “Go GET him! What's the matter with you? After this Great Stone Humptey Dumptey mess, I'd have to bring him back with a medal to get back in the Temple! Waitaminute! That's it! I make Keith a war hero, and they'll be begging me to come back to work! That's the master plan! Oh, you've done it now, girl.” Lotor gets up quickly and runs towards the gates with Red following him, “And what makes you think you're coming?” The cricket chirps at him again, “You're LUCKY? Do I look like a sucker to you?” Red glares at him, chirping louder this time, “What do you mean, a loser? What if I pop one of your antennae off and throw it across the yard, then who's the loser, me or you?” Red chirps at him smugly and takes off to find Keith with Lotor chasing after her.

 

* * *

 

 

          The Galra army leave a destroyed village burning behind them. They travel between a rock pass, stopping suddenly. Zarkon raises his arm and looks around briefly as Haggar flies around. He points to a tree, two soldiers jump off their horses and go to the area. They pull out a woman with blond hair and a man wearing a brown hat, throwing them to the floor. “Altean Scouts.” Zarkon smiles darkly at them, making the woman back up, glaring at him, “Zarkon!”

          Zarkon crouches to the ground in front of them, fixing the mans jacket, “Nice work, soldiers. You've found the Galra army.” The woman takes a deep breath and glares at him, “The Empress will stop you.” Zarkon gave her a sick smile, standing up, “Stop me! She invited me.” He grabs the man by the neck holding him up high, “By building her wall, she challenged my strength. Well, I'm here to play her game.” He throws the man to the ground, the woman following after him,  “Go! Tell your Empress to send her strongest armies. I'm ready.” They both take off towards the capital. Zarkon scratches his face, watching them run, “How many people does it take to deliver a message?” An archer smiled sadistically, readying their bow,

          “Just one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Nyma or Rolo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith joins the army and meets some friends... more or less

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update guys! My school has started back up so right now my schedule is literally school/work/school/work/work/work with only monday as my day off. Not gonna lie, I could have updated but Ive been in Pokemon hell. Also, how about that season 2 huh?

            In the middle of the forest a very unimpressed Black listens to Keith as he clears his voice, learning how to talk without sharp canines in the way.

            “Okay, okay how about this?” Keith clears his throat to get a smooth sounding voice most Alteans have, “Excuse me good sir, where do I sign in? Ah I see you have the finest silks, I have some too, they’re very delicate and how should I say, professional.” Keith smiled at Black with his best Altean look. Black stared at him for a solid minute before falling onto her back and laughing, only stopping when Keith throws his shoe at her.

            “Hey Im working on it!” Keith slips his shoe back on, sighing as he looks out at the camp, “Oh who am I fooling, it’ll take a miracle for them to believe I’m Altean.” Keith jumps suddenly as fire lights up behind a rock, casting a fierce shadow of a lion, “Did I hear somebody ask for a miracle?! Let me hear you say Aaah!” Keith screams, running behind a rock as the lion roars. “That’s close enough, Ill take it!” Keith peeks his head out behind the rock, his sword ready but shaking, “I-It’s a ghost…” Black neighs softly at him, hiding behind the rock as well. “Get ready, Keith, your seventeen halation is at hand, for I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you through your masquerade! So heed my words, cause if the army finds out you're Galran, the penalty is death and dishonor!” Keith gains some courage, standing up from the rock with his sword held tightly, “Who exactly are you?”

            “Who am I? WHO am I? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Lotor!” Lotor steps from behind the rock, smiling at Keith. Keith stares at the tiny lion that doesn’t even come up to his knees. “Ah, I'm pretty hot, huh?” Lotor tries to wink but is immediately trampled on by Black. Keith eases her off of him, gently pulling it up off the ground as it coughed. “My ancestors sent a little kitten to help me? I should have expected this.” Lotor glares at him, swatting at his hand, “Lion, lion, Im not a kitten, nobody can domesticate me.” Lotor fluffs up his small mane as Keith scowls, “You’re…uh…” Lotor weaves in between his legs, his head held high, “Intimidating? All inspiring?” Keith scoffs, picking up the lion in his arms, “Tiny.” Lotor puts a small paw on his chest, “Of course! I am travel-sized, for your convenience. If I was my REAL size, your cow here would die of fright.” Black tries to bite him but Keith moves him away, “DOWN, Bessy. My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor.” Lotor stares down at Keiths pants. Keith drops him on the ground immediately, a scowl set on his face.

            “Alright! That's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Make a note of this. Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dis-“ Keith gently picks him up again, holding him in his arms like a kitten, “Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before.” Lotor rolls his eyes but stretches himself out in Keiths arms, basking in the sunlight, “Then you're gonna have to trust me. And don't you drop me anymore. You clear on that?” Keith nods at Lotor as he curls up, “Alright. Okey-dokey! Let's get this show on the road! Red, get the bags! Let's move it heifer!” Keith stared down at the lion once more figuring it was just his luck his ancestors sent the most annoying guardian to help him. Red and Black stared at each other for a moment before both deciding they didn’t like this little cat.

 

 

            “Okay, this is it! Time to show them your Altean-walk. Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up, and strut! Two three, break that bone, two, three, and work it!” Keith tries to ignore the stares of the others, knowing that this walk couldn’t possibly be graceful. They walk past a few tents where men are trimming their hair or picking their noses, “Beautiful, isn't it.” Keith stares at the men briefly in bewilderment, “They act like Galra?” Lotor scratches his arm lightly in a scolding, “No, they're Alteans. And you're gonna have to act just like them, so pay attention.” Keith turns forward and stops suddenly as a man opens his shirt to him and a few others, showing a lion tattoo, “Look this tattoo will protect me from harm!” A small girl beside him seemed to think for a moment before punching the other in the stomach, sending him onto the ground. A lanky man behind her started to laugh, pointing at the fallen man, “I hope you can get your money back!”

            “I don't think I can do this...” Keith stared at the small girl who was supposed to be an ‘Altean beauty’. Lotor scoffed heavily, “Its all about attitude! Be graceful like this girl!” The short girl in question snorts before spitting onto the ground, glaring up at Keith, “What are you looking at?” Lotor mumbles under his breath so no one sees him speaking, “Give her a handshake, its proper.” Keith goes to stick out his hand but misjudges the girls weight, sending her flying into a large man. The man picks her up easily, smiling at her, “Oh Pidge, you’ve made a friend!” Pidge sends out a small growl, turning around and yanking down Keith by his shirt, “I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy!” The larger man picks her up, tilting her back and forth. “Now now Pidge, take some deep breaths with me.” They take a few deep breaths together before the man puts her down. “Feel better?” The girl scoffs, kicking up some dirt, “Yeah…Ugh you aren’t worth my time. Chicken boy.” Keith frowns and tries to walk away when Lotor pops up from his arms, yelling over his shoulder, “Chicken boy?! Why don’t you say that to my face you limp noodle!”

            Pidge snarls, yanking Keith down, ready to punch him. Keith ducks just in time making Pidge punch the lanky boy from before three times. “Oops, sorry Lance. Hey!” Pidge grabs Keiths foot as he tries to crawl away but Lance kicks her forward, sending her into the giant man from earlier’s belly. Keith ducks again as Lance flies above him, kicking Pidge. The two start to fight as Keith runs off, trying to get away from the mess. “Look, there he goes!” Lance lets Pidge go as they scramble to get Keith, the larger man trying to stop the violence. Keith runs into a tent for safety, the other three following. He quickly hides under a blanket, the others running out the tent, suspecting that he was still running. Pidge stops quickly, catching Lance as they almost crashed into the line of soldiers waiting for food. The larger man unfortunately stopped a second too late, sending the other two flying. Every man in line fell over, knocking their food rations to the ground with them. When they all turned to the end of the line to see what happened, they only saw Keith, holding a small kitten in his hands. He laughed nervously, backing up as the men stood.

            “H-Hey guys…” Lotor smiled at him gently before scrambling out of his arms to save his own skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro will appear next chapter along with everyones favorite song!


	6. Question

How would you guys like it if I rewrote this whole story? I want to add more of the character personalities and include more of a voltron vibe. It would include the blade of marmora and the character should be more like themselves instead of like the Mulan characters. Would you guys like that or should I just continue?

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:   
> Yao, Ling and Chien Po – Pidge, Lance, Hunk  
> Mulan – Keith  
> Li shang – Shiro  
> Shan Yu – Zarkon  
> Hawk - Haggar  
> Emperor – Allura  
> Chi Fu – Coran  
> Mushu – Lotor  
> Cri-kee - Red Lion  
> Khan - Black Lion


End file.
